Let me look at you
by odt
Summary: Warnings: Rated M for a very good reason, sexual contents. No characters mentioned, but I wrote this story for Major Evan Lorne.


**For those who are going to read this: BE WARNED. This is some sort of sex scene, not at first. It's not related to any stargate episode. You are free to imagine who the characters are. I like to imagine it's Lorne. I wrote it thinking about him. Now the girl can be anyone... I don't own any of the people (even if we don't know who they are in this story). There you go. Enjoy. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. English is not my native language but I sure like to write in english. Thank you.

* * *

**

Let me just look at you. You've been haunting me for days, and I can't close my eyes without seeing you. You're a vision. How's that possible? How could I fall for you in such a short period of time? You've been sneaking your way inside my mind and soul and now I can't get rid of your presence, wherever I go, whenever I'm awake, whatever I do, however I feel... I can't stop staring at you, you're so beautiful my heart aches. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've been bitten and this delicious poison has been running through my veins. Delicious, wonderful poison that makes me dizzy.

My fingers get numb, then they tickle and finally as a last resort to make me understand, they burn like fire. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to die, my blood pumping fast and furious. My ears are ringing and I hear no more. And now you're standing right in front of me, getting angry. Yes, I know! On the last mission, it was hell, I got hurt pretty badly but I'm here now, I'm fine, and got us home in one piece. Still, you're angry. Why? Why are you ranting? You're gorgeous when you rant. It's the first time I see you like this and I love it. I'll have to get you angry again 'cause it's just so addictive!

_-What is wrong with you? Why aren't you saying anything?_

I'm so close to you now. My hand reaches your face, you close your pretty eyes. Don't! Please. My thumb comes to rest on your lower lip. It's so soft, it's trembling... Are you battling with yourself? I'm gonna win. I know it's the first time we do that but I feel as if you've always been here, in this room, with me...

What happened? You're gone! Where did you go? I'm running after you, grab your hand, turn you around, push you up against the wall and claim your lips with mine. Holy Mary, Jesus and Joseph! Your lips are even softer than what I expected. You're responding, you're kissing me back. Tongues duelling, battling each other. You smell of jasmine and vanilla up close. You smell of flowers. Why didn't we do this before? My right hand is resting comfortably on yours hips, my left one right behind you neck... You want more, you're pushing to feel more, more of me. I can't take this any longer, I want you, you want me: let's go to my room, we're in the corridor. Our kiss has to come to an end, we both need air. God, you're amazing...

I look at you, your eyes are closed, your breathing laboured, your cheeks pinker than usual. You enjoyed it and I'm glad. I take your hand again, you open your soulful eyes, you look at me, and smile. That smile will get me killed someday, maybe. It makes you look even more beautiful. I smile back. Let's go, let me take you back to my quarters, let me show you how much I want you to smile like that again. We're actually running back there, the door closes with its well known "whooosh" sound. Jumping on me, you kisse me, eager, anxious to get more. I let my hands roam over your lean body, shivers travel both our bodies. You still have your clothes on, so do I. We'll have to do something about that.

You say my name. It sounds so sweet coming from your lips... Why such a desperate tone though, why? I kiss you, don't be so desperate sweetheart.

Off, I take your t-shirt off, you unbuckle my pants, I take a look at you again.You're so exquisitely pretty. You kiss my throat and bite it gently. I take you to my bed. We are standing at the foot of this tiny bed. It doesn't matter, it's actually even better. You take my T-shirt off, carress my chest. Your hands are so small, they look so fragile, but then so do you. I'm taken by surprise when you lift you head, smile and take off your pants, that mischievous smile playing on your sacred lips.

We finally lie down, we resume kissing, my hands are now all over your body, you are so perfect right now. My lips touch yours, your neck, goes down in that valley between your breasts. Going down again, your navel, you moan. I love that sound. My hands are busy now, one is resting on your hips, the other has just lifted you right leg. I'm ready to go down south. You're telling me not to stop. Honey, I've just begun. Touching there sends you to the edge doesn't it? You love it, you're moaning, you saying my name again. Something inside me just snapped. I put my lips to you. Kiss you. You cry out.

That sweet sound is taking me over the edge. You're begging now, begging me not to stop. My fingers sliding in and out of your body aren't just good enough anymore, are they? I understand, it's hard for me too. Watching you, moaning, whispering, whimpering my name, and even if I make you feel so good, I can feel myself growing hard against your hot body.

I have finally managed to get us both naked and now, I can feel your body shaking. Don't stop looking at me, especially like that! Your pleading eyes are all thatit takes to snap that bit of control I had left. Positioning myself at your welcoming entrance, I hear you whimper. What is it? You want me, now! A man would kill to hear such words, your guard is down, all pride aside, you curl your legs and succeed in pushing me forward. God, you're so tight. Let me go deeper, let me push further. You moan. A silent tear is going down your face. Have I hurt you? You say you want more, I'm not so sure. You kiss me, your tongue seeking mine, carressing mine... Game over. I start moving in and out of you, just like you asked me, your body clutching. You say my name with such a desperate tone again. I snap. I'm moving faster now, going deeper too, you're close, I can feel it, your hips are moving up and down, joining mine, slamming into mine. And then you're gone, your hips buckle, a sweet strangled cry of pleasure escapes your holy lips: I'm gone...

* * *

I'm self conscious enough not to slump down on you like a dead weight. I'm exhausted. You're smiling. I can see tears have made their way down your face. Did I hurt you? I ask. You say no, not in the end... I can't help the gasp that escapes. You put your fingers to my lips and tell me not to worry, that you enjoyed it. Why didn't you tell me? You say you don't really know, but I know you're lying. If only you'd told me I wouldn't have done it so... so... It's okay, you say, you loved it and you didn't want it any other way, I don't really know if I can believe you. You kiss me. You're on top of me, you want it again, you make me feel like an idiot... Your hands, on my chest, are moving down, carressing what they can get, leaning down you kiss my stomach, my ribs... Careful, I'm ticklish, you laugh as you discover this, your sweet voice... You come back to capture my lips, playing with my lower lip with you teeth.

You won't take no for an answer I guess, I say. You smile coyly and reply. Indeed. Okay, we'll do it again, but let me just take a look at you again...


End file.
